The Light Shines the Brightest in the Dark
The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. The Wizard wondered, ignoring the sounds of the many animals and only listening the the wind pulling and pushing to bushes. After hours of enjoying the peace, there was a sudden disturbance; a loud scream. Yami rushed towards the scream, where he found an unconscious man. "Yo, Are you okay" he said while taping his shoulder and surveying the area. Arthur opened his eyes. As he opened them, the light from the outside hurt his eyes. He saw a silhouette of a young man standing above him. He felt intense pain on his head and his right leg. He instinctively one of his keys from the belt and started chanting, pointing the key towards the silhouette. As he was chanting, he lost his consciousness one more time. he found himself lying on the grass once again. "Interesting a wizard who possesses Celestial Spirit Keys," the Red-Haired Wizard pulled a list out of his pocket; the list contained several names and picture of wanted wizards. After verifying that the young man was not an enemy, he pulled out one of his silver cards from his deck. "Come forth Goddess of Healing, Panacea." Yami yelled a as the image of the Greek Goddess exited the Card becoming a living being. "How may I be of service" asked the lovely maiden. "Would you be a dear and heal this man's wounds for me Panny-kun" The Goddess did exactly that. The young man began to move once again as the maiden returned to his deck. Arthur felt a warm energy moving through his body. As the energy spreaded, he felt the pain slowly relieving. He felt sunrays on his face, the wind in his hair. He started spreading his hands as he just woke up. He opened his eyes and once again, he saw a silhouette of a tall man. He started reaching for his keys, As he took a crystal heart-shaped key, he remembered what has happened last time he tried to open a gate. Instead, he put the key back to where it was as he looked at the wizard standing in front of him. "Who are you?" Yami smirked,"Its proper manners to tell someone your own before asking for theirs. So tell me, who are you, and why were you laying unconscious on the ground." Yami waited on the young man's answer as the sun began to set. Arthur raised his left eyebrow. "Arthur." he said as he lowered it. "I was just wandering as usual, but then I got ambushed." As he said the last words, he lied on the grass and started looking at the sky. Yami took a second to think, "The names Yami, Yami Asgard, do you have any knowledge on the man that striked you. I wasn't able to gather any information from you wounds, but I have a feeling you might lead me to the man I'm searching for." Yami continued surveying the area hoping the man left a clue. "Well, nice to meet you, Yami." said Arthur in a bit sarcastic tone. His look seemed distant. "I don't remember his face. Or what he was wearing. I only saw him for a second. But there was this feeling, I don't know how to explain it. It felt cold and bitter. That's all I know." "Cold and bitter, that sounds" Yami took a think "Familiar" He quickly pulls out his list, pulling a picture of a man with blue hair. "Tell me do you recognize, this man." Yami stated with a urgent voice. Arthur took the picture. After observing it for a couple of seconds, he said in a calm tone: "Frankly, you could show me a picture of anyone and I couldn't be one-hundred percent sure. But I suppose it could be him. He does give an icy feeling, just look at his eyes." He gave the picture back to the red-haired mage who was standing in front of him. "This guys is no help at all like couldn't he be certain about anything, I mean I'd remember a man who attacked me or atleast maybe a single unique trait" Yami thought. "Well since you are okay now, I guess I'll be on my way." hoping that Arthur will share any other information he might be hiding before he leaves. "I remember that he also had two scars on his right eye, like a cat scratched him or something..." said Arthur as he started playing with his necklace.